


Velvet

by DuchessKitty16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daydreaming, Drabble, Fantasizing, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Three Piece Suit, Velvet - Freeform, suit vest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessKitty16/pseuds/DuchessKitty16
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: VestLouis is backstage while Harry is being interviewed for a BBC1 television Christmas Special. His mind wanders as he admires how good Harry looks in his velvet 3-piece suit.





	Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> This was my second prompt of the Challenge and it was even harder for me to keep it just to 100 words. Now I wish I had taken on a third prompt because this was so much fun to write for!
> 
> Thanks again to Lauren (fullonlarrie) for running a wonderful Challenge.

Harry looks amazing in that dark emerald, velvet 3-piece suit.

Louis looks on backstage, as Harry charms the man interviewing him, and all he can think about is getting Harry out of that damn suit, and getting his mouth on his skin.

Maybe he’ll let Harry keep the vest on.

Louis imagines it soft against his cheek, as he mouths down Harry’s treasure trail and kisses along his long, hard, shaft. The velvet vest soft under his fingers as he grabs Harry’s hips to steady himself as Louis licks, sucks, and swallows down Harry’s beautiful cock.

Louis sighs in anticipation.


End file.
